1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mounting apparatus for a storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a computer, generally includes a plastic frame, and a plurality of screws extending through the frame to fix a storage device and connect the storage device to ground. However, these screws are usually too small and difficult to handle, the installation of the storage device in the computer is labor-intensive. Additionally, because of their small size, the screws are easily dropped, by an assembler, into the computer.